youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Savvy guy
Brandon Jamal Lockhart (born: ), known online as Oreo Man, Savvy Guy, and formerly Jambrandon531, is an American singer, rapper, vlogger, and a lead member of the online collective True Forced Loneliness (TFL), which is a subgroup of incels. As of 2019, he is the host of the podcast Life of Hell, Incorperated. Personal life Not much is known about Lockharts' history or past beyond his videos. Lockhart was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia and since middle school, has experienced many hardships with the opposite sex, and has proclaimed that he has never had a partner nor sexual intercourse with a female. While 19 years old, Lockhart went on his first date and almost had an opportunity to lose his virginity, but had no contraceptive. One day afterschool, Lockhart had "a random n*gga" run up behind him and knock him upside his head with a blunt object. It is unknown if this gave him brain damage. According to YouTube comments left by Lockhart, he has a cousin who is abusive in a relationship with a man. He has also stated that he was molested by a currently incarcerated family member. As for his employment and social status, he stated multiple times that he is in the process of becoming an electrician, but no futher update was given on this. In a 2018 interview, he stated that he currently works in a vitamin lab. YouTube career His videos primarily center around him venting on his frustration with women and being a self proclaimed failure, with most of his videos being him talking in his car or his room. Common themes in his videos include constant self-loathing, referring to himself as "a n*gga who aint shit", "fuck n*gga", "piece of shit", etc., complaining, drinking or eating, and looking behind himself or around in a paranoid manner. Lockhart has said in multiple videos that he had been making videos since 2008, despite almost all of them being deleted, private, or lost altogether. His oldest found video is a interview with retired YouTube personality, Junebug Obama, which was released in 2010. Lockhart currently has roughly 5 different channels he uploads videos on, rather inconsistently, all of which are deleted except the channels "oreo man" which still has a couple public uploads, and the only is currently active channel, "savvy guy", in which he still publicly likes videos using YouTube's 'Like' feature. As of 2019, he is turning his life around and changing the scope of his content to a more positive outlook. Lockhart is also notable for his erratic video schedule, taking long hiatuses seemingly whenever he wants. Most of Lockhart's videos are found on the TFL archive channel, "you wouldnt like me when i get gutta". And no, the channel did not get consent from Lockhart to post the videos. Mental health It is unconfirmed if Lockhart has chronic depression, although it is commonly discussed by his viewers. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers